


Telescope

by jetblackprelude



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Oumota Week 2018, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackprelude/pseuds/jetblackprelude
Summary: Kokichi scrambled to get his hands on the telescope. He was rewarded with the sight of countless stars shining in the night sky. “Uwaaah! This looks way cooler than the space print on that dumb jacket of yours!!”---one of the prompts from oumota week that I actually wrote a lil something for





	Telescope

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote bc i liked the prompt, i probably could have finished this on the actual day of said prompt buuut laziness & real life stuff stopped me :p

Sneaking a telescope out of the Hope's Peak observatory had been easy enough; nobody was in here during dinner time. Carrying the large case out of the school and take it to a nearby hill once it was dark out? It had been no problem convincing Gonta to carry it all the way there. Trying to set up the damn telescope? That turned out to be harder than Kokichi had expected. Nothing in the instruction manual was making any sense to him. The the diagrams were shitty and the words looked like complete jargon. Who could even use a manual like this?! He was sitting on the grass and busy with trying to rip the book in half, when he suddenly noticed a shadow hovering over him. He arched his head back and saw the upside-down figure of one of his classmates—the Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota.

“Oi! The hell you think you're doing?” asked Kaito in irritation.

“Momota-chan! Fancy meeting you here,” said Kokichi. “Why _are_ you here?”

“I'm in charge of checking inventory at the observatory, and there's exactly one telescope unaccounted for.” He turned to look at the black case sitting right beside Kokichi. “Gonta said he helped you carry something over here.”

“Tch, Gonta is too nice for his own good,” muttered Kokichi. He picked up the flashlight he had brought and shone it straight at the other boy's face. “Guess what?! I found the Necronomicon!”

Kaito raised his hand to block out the light. “There's no such thing as a book like that,” he said.

“You're probably right, but this book makes like no sense! It just _has_ to be written in some secret code that will unlock dark, evil powers!” He waved the book in the air for a bit, but then Kaito reached down and snatched it.

“Well no wonder you don't get it, you stole one of the Russian telescopes.”

“Stealing is such a nasty thing to accuse someone of,” said Kokichi as he stood up. He waved the flashlight around as he talked. “As a student of this fine establishment, I have as much right to use a telescope as you do.”

“Yeah, but you're suppose to request for one and sign it out,” countered Kaito. He lightly hit the top of of Kokichi's head with the instruction manual. “Come on man, I could get in serious fucking trouble if one of these ends up missing or broken.”

Kokichi gasped and raised a hand towards his mouth. “Oh nooo, I would _hate_ it if dear Momota-chan got in trouble!”

“Right... so I'm just gonna take that telescope back—”

As Kaito reached towards the case, Kokichi jumped in front of him and shone the flashlight in front of him again. “Ouma, what the hell?”

“Nishishi~! Hey, sure I feel bad but that doesn't mean I'm gonna return it right away,” he laughed. “I already stole the damn thing, a little more time to actually use it won't kill anyone.”

“You don't even know how to put it together!”

“Yeah, but now Momota-chan is here! And if he wants to get this back then he better help me out.”

Kaito rolled his eyes. “Fine, fine. I ain't in the mood to fight over this. You can sit down and keep the light on so I can see what I'm doing.”

It was actually kinda cool how Kaito worked on the telescope so quickly. Of course, Kokichi couldn't help but give the other boy a bit of a hard time. It was just tiny stuff, like turning the flashlight on and off or snatching some of the little parts of the telescope. However, it was enough to annoy Kaito and that's all he wanted to do. Kaito shoved the smaller boy down, not hard enough to seriously hurt Kokichi but it got the message of “Quit fucking around” across.

“Okay it's done,” said Kaito. He motioned towards the telescope. “Go ahead and take a look.”

Kokichi scrambled to get his hands on the telescope. He was rewarded with the sight of countless stars shining in the night sky. “Uwaaah! This looks way cooler than the space print on that dumb jacket of yours!!”

“My jacket ain't dumb,” said Kaito with a huff. He seemed to get over it quick enough, and he turned to look up at the sky as well. “But yeah, it _is_ real impressive. All these stars that you just can't see with the naked eye, but they're always up there.”

“Hmm, yeah,” hummed Kokichi. He turned to look at the astronaut trainee. “Hey, tell me about constellations! I wanna see Subaru.”

“The Pleiades? That's part of Taurus, you can't see it in May.”

“Huh? But it's Taurus season.”

Kaito sighed. “You're thinking about astrology, which is a load of bullshit trying to pass off as science. The zodiac is based on when the sun crosses those constellations, but you can only see Taurus in the winter.”

“Oh...that's lame,” pouted Kokichi. He seemed genuinely crestfallen over learning this information.

“Hey now, there's still a ton of cool shit you can see.” Kaito pointed up at the sky. “Look, Polaris should be right over there. That's the brightest star of Ursa Minor.”

Kokichi went back to the telescope, and for a couple of minutes the two of them enjoyed searching for certain stars. Kaito pointed towards Ursa Major, and then zoomed in on 7 stars within that constellation that created the Big Dipper. He talked about the 3 stars that made up the Spring Triangle, and the constellations each star was a part of. Kokichi didn't really get how people long ago came up with bears and lions from playing connect the dots with the night sky, but there was still something mesmerizing about stargazing. Maybe it had to do with how huge the universe really was? All these sparkling stars looked rather close from a telescope, but that was a lie and in actuality they were light years away from him. Then there was the fact that this was only a portion of the universe he was looking up at. In the grand scheme of things, Earth seemed rather insignificant. It was incredible but also rather overwhelming if he thought about it for too long.

“Well, this was fun and all but I'm getting pretty bored now,” said Kokichi with a sigh. He spun the telescope side to side on its tripod.

“Oi, quit that,” scolded Kaito. He held onto the telescope to stop it. “And how the hell can you just get _bored_ of outer space? You haven't even seen a fraction of what is up there!”

“It's Momota-chan's fault! All his talking about stars is putting me to sleep!” He yawned with exaggeration to further prove his point. Then he started to walk away. “I should go to bed before I pass out here, bye-byeee~!”

“Wh—hey what about this damn telescope?!”

Kokichi spun around on his heels and innocently looked back at Kaito. “Hmm? You don't need me to do your job, do you?” He waved cheerfully and continued walking. “Let's do this again some other time, Momota-chan! I wanna see a UFO or something.”

 

 

 


End file.
